LightHearted Mischief
by tophatsare123
Summary: Loki finds interest in a simple Midgardian girl.


This is my first Loki fanfic… be nice :3 It's set in the time between Thor and The Avengers .

It was late at night and you were in a deep sleep. You suddenly woke to the sound of a tree branch pressing against your window. You sat up and started to stare out of it. For the past few nights you had seen the God of Mischief himself sitting on the edge of your roof. Feet dangling over the edge, hands folded. There was never a smile on his face at least from the angles that you've seen him, however he was never frowning. When you first saw him there a few nights before, you were a little scared. He seemed so intimidating. Tall, pitch black hair, and beautiful piercing eyes. However he didn't look so dangerous. He just looked… lost. And just as you expected, there he was again sitting on the border of your roof.

You had enough of stalking from your bedroom window. You finally built up the courage and unlocked your window and lifted it up feeling the midnight breeze on your pink cheeks. You stuck your head out and in what almost seemed to be a whisper said:

"Hi…" For some reason your usual loud audible voice had diminished into a low-pitched murmur.

"Hello lovely." The mysterious god said in a hushed tone.

"I'm rather surprised it's taken you this long to work up the nerve to greet me. You didn't seem to be the timid type." He said whilst standing up and walking over to your window.

It took you a moment to take in what was happening. You took a deep breath, trying to sound bold, " I-I'm sorry… usually when a person wants to meet me they don't sit outside my window for a week without saying a word."

"Ah, but I am no ordinary person." He had a menacing smile, but spoke with such softness.

He grabbed your hand pulling you out the window and onto the roof. He was much taller then you and had a presence like no other man you had ever met. He was right, he was no ordinary person. He sat down beside you and patted the spot next to him. You sat down and held your legs in your arms. He was looking up at the star filled sky.

"Not to be rude", you said with a weary voice "but what exactly do you want from me?" you didn't say it but you figured he hadn't sat outside your window for a week to go star gazing with you.

"The Midgardian sky is probably the only thing on this planet pleasant to look at, wouldn't you say?" His voice made you weak at the knees. It's a good thing you were sitting you thought.

He turned to look at you with a smirk on his face, like he wanted you to know he could see your thoughts so you might as well just say them.

"I've seen better" you hadn't realized you were staring at him while you spoke and immediately turned your head away. Trying to look like you didn't realize you were obviously wearing your heart on your sleeve.

You saw a slight smile on Loki's face. And this time it wasn't a smirk or a mischievous grin. You shivered. You didn't realize until now you were on a roof at midnight in the cool fall air with nothing but pajama pants and a baggy shirt on. Loki must have seen you shiver because before you knew what was happening he took his long silver and green coat off and placed it on your shoulders.

"For the God of Mischief you seem a bit light-hearted." You said playfully.

He looked at you with those beautiful piercing eyes. With the same smile on his face he spoke again.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, I've kept you up long enough."

He grabbed your hand once again and started leading you to the window. You pulled back in defiance. You refused to let go of his hand without a few answers first.

"No." you said in a loud enough tone, you wanted to make sure he knew you were serious.

You apparently had come across just the way you planned and Loki looked back at you in confusion.

"You realize there are very few people who are able to stop doing what I tell them to."

"So why am I any different from them?" You said, sounding distraught, but keeping calm.

He looked at you because he knew all it would take is a single look from that god like face of his and you would give in. Not his time you thought. You stared right back at him.

He snickered and said "All good things come in time darling… I'll be back again tomorrow night with your answer."

You rolled your eyes and turned your head away for a second to look at the moon, but once you turned your head back he was gone. You rested your head on your shoulder and groaned in slight annoyance.

You climbed through your window and almost crawled back into bed until you realized Loki had never taken his coat back. You opened your closet and hung it on a hook. It was so long, made for a god, not a teenage girl obviously. You walked back over to your bed and pulled the covers over your head. Reliving what had just happened in your head, and trying hard to fall asleep. Not being able to stop thinking about tomorrow night when The God of Mischief visits you again, hopefully this time with the answers you've been craving.

Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
